The Book of The Harvesters: A Harvest Moon Bible
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Ever wonder how the people in the Harvest Moon worlds work? How their religion of believing in the Harvest Goddess works, what it is really? With what I know and what I've assumed, I just may have the answer. I call them "Harvesters". And this is their "Bible". (NonCanon/Bits of Canon.) (Also corresponds with my stories "Simple Song" and "The Journey".)


_**Preface**_  
>~~~~~<p>

Being a Harvester is to be a member and follower of the religion of Harvesters. Harvesters are ruled by their immortal deities, like every other religion. The order of rank is the Harvest King, Harvest Queen, and Harvest Goddess. Harvesters also have a version of evil incarnate, the devil per say. Harvesters identify it as the Witch Princess.

One is allowed to leave the religion, but once that decision is made, a former Harvester can never again be a follower of the King, Queen, or Goddess.

The idea is that The Harvest King and Queen are bonded soul mates, who came together after the King created the Queen. The have said to have ruled for eons before finally birthing two children, the Goddess and Witch.

The King, Queen, and Goddess are responsible for the Nature of the world, whereas the Witch Princess is said to be the opposite of their works, undoing or working the condition of the Earth and it's health. Her powers are limited to Witchcraft, but the specific style is unknown, theorized to be her own created form.

They are said to dwell in different forms of Nature, whether it be high in mountains, in mountain Springs, or giant trees. The Witch is speculated to rest deep with woods, hidden in forests and swamps.

The first follower was said to have been the Queen. When the King identified her soul as his mate, he revealed himself to her and they became lovers. He transformed her into an immortal, where she spread the word to those close to her in her previous life, gaining support and followers of the two.

The two have never been reported seen since, though there are those who have claimed to see the Goddess or Princess. As they are only revealed when they allow it, one can assume, followers do not worry about taunts of "lack of proof" or other foolishness from non believers.

-  
><strong><em><span>History of the Deities<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

The Harvest King is God. He watches over the well-being of the world and uses his powers to protect the land and its inhabitants. He has long ruby red hair that crackles with lightening running through it, dark golden eyes and a majestic robe of power, with an aura of static swirling around him. He is all-powerful; none are to question his judgments.

He ruled with only his wife by his side, The Harvest Queen, for many eons. The Queen has long, lush aqua hair that split into two tails that join together at her calves, forming a loop. Two long braids sprout from the top of her ears to her breasts; her eyes are the same shade as her hair. Her wings are long, rounded at the tips, and are tinted to the color of her hair. Her gown resembles a waterfall the way it pools at her feet and moves like waves off the sea. Golden jewelry graces her forehead, neck, waist and wrists. She is nearly as strong as the King.

Then, he became a father. The Queen birthed him two daughters, two hundred years apart, both entirely immortal and with their own unique powers.

What the children are named we have never known, but the eldest was given the title 'Witch Princess', and the youngest was bestowed 'The Harvest Goddess'.

The Princess had strikingly golden, curly locks; and dark, glowing crimson eyes. Her sister had just as beautifully straight, snow-white hair; and bright, shinning white eyes. By the time the two sisters were full-grown, they had mastered their powers.

The Princess had devoted her life to Witch Craft, causing mayhem and evil to spread into the world. Her hair had grown waist length and full of volume, her clothing consisting of stockings and cloaks and bags of spells.

The Goddess had become her title as well, caring for the land even more fierce than her parents. Her hair had remained straight as rain, reaching her ankles, and she had crystal angel wings and a long golden robe.

The two were like ying-and-yang; evil and good, light and dark. The Princess and Goddess were always undoing each other's work in a constant bit of jealous rivalry over their parent's love. But, as the Witch was evil, it was painfully obvious whom the King and Queen approved of the most.

And that spelled unavoidable disaster.

Overtaken by jealousy, the Princess had isolated her sister, and thrown a mortality spell upon her. The Goddess had glowed a brilliant white, the light becoming so bright it was more blinding than the sun.

In a panic, the King threw a bolt of lightning into the light while the Queen looked on in horror. A loud snap was heard four times, and the light grew even brighter in a final explosion.

When the light had faded, the parents sighed in relief as they felt their daughter's immortality intact, but were stunned as they saw what he had happened. The Princess shrieked in horror and utter hatred.

The Goddess had split into four different beings. All were the same person; and yet each their own. One by one they came forward and greeted their mother and father.

The first to step forward had shining magenta locks that waved and reached her shoulders, with a long ankle-length braid in the center. Her eyes glowed the exact same shade as her hair. She had small, pixel like wings and a gown that resembled a look of leaves tinted to all seasons. A headband of multi-colored flowers adorned her head.

The second was not as grand, for she had no wings. Dark, think emerald hair formed two buns above each ear, where a knee-length braid sprouted from the right bun; her eyes were a crystalline blue. She wore an ocean blue top that covered her breasts but bore her stomach bare. A skirt of the same shade covered her feet, and hung from a ruby red belt, where a golden pendant hung from the center. Golden cuffs were clasped to her wrists, and a pale blue shawl was resting on her shoulders.

The third had tiny wings like a newborn butterfly. Her dark violet hair had similar buns like the third, but two braids fell to her knees, not one; her eyes were a muted cherry. A symbol of a red spade was tattooed onto her forehead, and rich red grapes hung from her buns. Her dress was white, but shined with all colors in the sun, and was thin and floor length, with a sparkling wrap opening up from the waist. An unidentifiable bracelet hung from her left wrist.

The final Goddess had dark amethyst hair, which reached into twin braids that stretched to the floor; her eyes, although the same shade, had no pupils; only the color. She wore earrings of twisted gold and pearls, and her wings were long, tinted green, and thin, but pointed like a shard of crystal. Thin wings shaded like the others fluttered like a giant butterfly, resting on the back of her head. The sleeves of her gown were like forest vines, wrapping around her arms until they met at her breasts, where the dress turned white. As the folds wrapped around and around her, reaching the floor, the dress grew more and more purple. A pink diamond rested on her forehead, and twin swirls branched to cover the rest of it.

The King and Queen looked upon them in amazement. They knew their daughter was still there, but they could not grasp her being four different beings.

The Princess was furious. What had meant to leave her with a mortal sister that could be killed, had left her with four immortal versions of the sister she loathed with her very existence.

The King was even more furious at his daughter's attempt, and disowned her. Shamed and filled with hatred, she fled her home. Unfortunately, the King left her with her powers and immortality, knowing that the world had to have evil in it.

Wanting her daughter back, the Queen was unable to return the Goddess into her former self. She used her powers to have the four merge back together, but in a different way. Like how the four seasons come and go depending on where they are, the Goddess would change into one of the four forms depending on where she was. The King set up different spots in the world for her to live and protect more closely, land he was most fond of.

And so the world continues to where it is today, with the King, Queen and Goddess watching over us, and the Witch Princess causing mayhem and tragedy.

-  
><strong><em><span>Sprites<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

Though the King and Queen do the work of the world, the Goddess was entrusted to only those area assigned to her. Followers moved to those areas, attempting to be closer to their deities.

As an immortal being with immense powers, the Goddess gathered late souls of her strongest followers, rewarding them with eternal life in the form of a tiny-elf creature, known as a Harvest Sprite.

Each Sprite is given a life, a name, and a power. They have personalities, and they have jobs and immortality. They are forever stuck at the age of children, obeying the orders of their Goddess. With the powers they were given, they are her "little helpers". They do a certain task that their powers allow, ranging from anything that she does yearlong.

Legend has it, children would find them near farms or in the woods, sprinkling shimmery specks onto a dead flower and watching it return to life, or a field of soil that was left barren become rich and fertile again. Children had tried to tell their parents about these mystical "Harvest Sprites" they had found, but soon discovered that only a child could interact with the magical beings.

However, there are those who try to use the children to capture the Sprites. As soon as they were discovered, Sprites would cover themselves with a magically appearing glitter and disappear; with a loud pop and flash of light, which only the children could witness.

-  
><strong><em><span>Symbolism of Sprites<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

Children being raised by Harvester parents are told to pray to the Sprites to bring the family a little bit of help when they needed it, like a week without rain or the cow not making enough milk for the new baby. If a child sees a Sprite, the family sees it as a sign that the Goddess is sending all her love and help to them.

The Sprites are meant to be more than small parts of the Goddess, however. They are meant to be teachers of her ways, using their childlike innocence to spread the beliefs of the Goddess. Their thoughts and opinions mirror her own, but in a childlike manner meant for the children to believe. They first have to be able to trust the children; secretly teaching them how to best handle delicate situations and relationships.

When a child first meets a Sprite, he will only utter the tongue of the Goddess, a language so old and complex that it can never be translated. If a child talks to the Sprite and gives them gifts to learn what they like and don't like, eventually the Sprite will learn the child's native tongue. When the child and Sprite can begin to converse, the Sprite will ask questions about the human world, and about the child's character. If a Sprite finds the child kind, respectable, and trustworthy, they will call them by the nickname "Bumda". This name is a sign of respect from the Sprites, the highest honor given by them besides their Goddess.

When a child befriends a Sprite, the Sprite will start to aid the child's family when asked. As long as the trust remains, the Sprite will continue using their powers to aid the child.

-  
><strong><em><span>Festivals and Holidays of the Harvesters<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

There are many days throughout the year dedicated to the deities, some a gift to the loyalties of their followers. They are religious holidays, and most respond by closing all stores and devoting all energy to the celebration.

-Spring 01: New Years Day  
>On the first day of the year, all of the residents get together to pound rice into Rice Cake (mochi). The grueling work of the cakes is to symbolize the strength and determination used to tackle the new year, as the rice sends wishes for good harvests. At the end of the festival every member is supplied with Rice Cake.<p>

-Spring 06: Harvest Goddess Birthday  
>On this day, Harvesters will gather in their sacred land, rather it be the town's Goddess Spring or their church. Here they will leave offers of fruits, vegetables, flowers, and other items from the earth as a tribute to the Goddess's birthday.<p>

-Spring 14: Spring Thanksgiving  
>Today girls are given, by their sweetheart or significant other, some cookies. While known as a romantic holiday, also to show appreciation to those near to you. Some give cookies to other girls to chuckle at their reactions as well. Symbolizes the hope of love, a strong foundation to the Harvesters belief system.<p>

-Summer 24: Fireworks  
>Today is a celebration of life and joys of nature in its strongest form. Fireworks are exploded during a three-hour period to signify the explosive success of nature's bounty and health. Usually viewed as a romantic event between young and old couples.<p>

-Fall 09: Harvest Festival  
>On this day all of the residents get together and make a giant stew in celebration of successful Harvests and health of the year. Each person is required to bring an ingredient to add to the pot. All members eat until they cannot, and take portions home, to prolong the celebration and ensure none goes to waste.<br>Tampering with the stew is a serious offense and results in arrest and a heavy fine, depending on the item used.

-Fall 30: Pumpkin Festival  
>On the last day of Fall you are to give candy to the kids who come to visit. This is an all day event, continuing from the morning to dusk. Children are not required to wear anything or say anything. Adults who refuse to partake are fined. This is in celebration of the health of the children and their bright futures.<p>

-Winter 14: Winter Thanksgiving  
>The giving festival is just like the one that occurs in the Spring season, but instead of girls receiving cookies, boys are receiving chocolates.<br>If you are married your spouse will present Chocolate Cake to you after you go to bed for the day.

-Winter 24: Starry Night  
>This festival must be set up the day before, on the 23rd of Winter. On that day one's sweetheart or significant other is asked to celebrate the holiday. The person, if accepts the invitation, will then invite you have a party with them the following evening.<br>This holiday is in celebration of the years successes and hopes for the future, while used as a time to bond with the family of the beau. Couples are given an idea of life together, as a meal of sweets and wine is to be produced and consumed.  
>The event lasts until late at night, where the asker must return home before Midnight, to not taint the celebration the following day.<p>

-Winter 25: Stocking Festival  
>This isn't a get-together event like the other festivals, but it is a scene that occurs at night. Go to bed late at night and Sprites will visit your house. If you have a stocking hanging on your wall then they will leave a gift in it.<br>This festival is a gift from the Goddess for the loyalty shown throughout the year.

-Winter 30: New Years Eve  
>On the eve of the last day of Winter, meet up with the rest of the residents in the evening. They are there to gorge themselves on festive Buckwheat Noodles to celebrate the end of the year. You may be given your own supply of Buckwheat Flour to take home with you, or you'll get some of your own Buckwheat Noodles instead. The festival continues until the early morning of the new year.<p>

-  
><strong><em><span>Unions through Marriage<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

While the main foundation of the Harvesters is love, marriage is a very important ceremony with many expectations and limits.

For starters, one is not allowed to propose the idea of marriage until they are deemed capable of supporting a family. Reasonable income, size of home of residence, sleeping area, and emotional connection to the intended must be evaluated and approved.

To ask for one's hand in marriage, both members must be Harvesters. If one is not, the other must convert by bathing in the water of the Goddess Spring.

The asker is to produce a blue feather to the asked, in order to ensure a correct proposal. The blue feather symbolizes everlasting love and affection, and the strength of the bond through the power of the Harvest Goddess.

Once a blue feather is accepted, a wedding cannot be held until a week has passed. Couples are told to refrain from sexual intercourse and normal interaction, as the final week is to test the strength of the couple.

Though the ceremony has no specific guidelines to follow, future spouses are allowed to exchange rings, vows, and any other model to express their love in their own preference. All that is required is the exchange of the words "I do" between the couple.

A marriage is to be consummated the night of the ceremony, in seclusion from other prying eyes and ears. Failure to do so can revoke the marriage.

Children are expected to be formed within a year of marriage. At least one child is to be ensured between each couple, to ensure the continuation of the family line. Failure to do so can result in unhappy marriages that lead to depression and illness from the sense of failure.

In the religion of the Harvesters, once a blue feather is accepted, it cannot be rejected or returned. Divorce is forbidden, though separation is allowed. Remarriage is highly frowned upon, but in the case of soul mirrors, overlooked. Only through death can two be truly separated, though still united in the eyes of the Goddess.

While Harvesters value love, marriages are seen as a form of union between souls, made to ensure eternal happiness and creation of offspring. As a result, Harvesters recognized relationships between Same-Sex couples, but marriage between couples of the same sex is highly forbidden. Punishment for breaking this law can lead to imprisonment and crippling fines. Ministers performing the ceremony are removed from the religion and unable to return.

-  
><strong><em><span>History of the Blue Feather<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

The Blue Feather is an important item in Harvester religion. When any marriage proposal is made either by a girl or a boy, the Blue Feather _must_ be offered with the proposal.

In the first days of mankind, when people were learning about life in all its complexities and splendor, there was a very shy boy. He was very much in love with the daughter of the chief of his tribe, but was too shy to say anything to her. Instead, he would leave a white flower at her door each morning and then walk past her house later to see if his gift had been accepted.

The White Flower was a rare and beautiful blossom that could be found only at the top of the highest mountain. Each evening, the boy would climb the mountain to search for the elusive flower and he would not return to his village without it. To him, it represented the rare emotion that had blossomed in his own heart.

Every day, his heart rose when he saw that the flower no longer lay on the doorstep. He imagined his beloved would understand that her own beauty was reflected in the exquisite loveliness of the White Flower.

Then one day, a delegation of strangers came to the village. They brought an offering of marriage from the son of a neighboring chieftain. Donkeys laden with gold, chests filled with precious gems and baskets filled with grains, vegetables and fruit accompanied the proposal of marriage.

His heart sank when he saw the ostentatious procession and heard the admiring exclamations of the villagers. All he had to offer was the simple White Flower. In fact, as the delegation entered the home of the village chieftain, their heavy boots trampled the boy's offering into the dust.

The boy could not imagine that the girl would prefer him to the son of a wealthy chief. He was a poor shepherd boy who owned only a couple of sheep and two chickens who never had laid a single golden egg.

In despair that evening, he went to the Spring of the Goddess to think. It was a favorite spot of his, a place he often visited when life appeared darkest. According to legend, the Harvest Goddess lived in the lake and granted the wishes of deserving individuals who sought her aid. The boy imagined the Goddess to be as compassionate as she would be beautiful, and he poured his heart out to her in the twilight, speaking of his dreams and hopes, his disappointments and his struggles. Ordinarily rather inarticulate and shy, the boy found he was able to speak freely to the Goddess he could not see but whom he sensed to be ever-present in the sparkling waters of the Spring.

That evening, when he finally fell silent, he was surprised by the appearance of an exquisite blue bird flying across the sky. The bird circled overhead three times, then dropped a feather into his lap. The feather was long and iridescent, and the boy never had beheld anything quite as beautiful.

The boy was startled, but even more astonished when the bird actually spoke to him.

"I am the Namimoto bird, who makes her nest in the very lap of the Goddess. I am the Darling bird," she sang.  
>"She bids me tell you to take heart. Give this Blue Feather to the girl you love and if her heart beats true for you, she will be yours."<p>

The boy bowed low to the sacred bird, thanking her for the rare gift. He then returned to the village, feather in hand, and laid it upon the doorstep of his beloved.

He could not sleep, however, and was at her door at dawn to see if the feather remained where he had left it.

Much to his joy, the feather was gone.

As he stood there, the chief of the village, his daughter and the entire delegation of strangers came out of the house, and the village crier began to ring the bell, calling the villager to a meeting.

All the villagers congregated in the Square, pressing forward to hear the news. The boy was afraid suddenly that it would be an announcement that the Chief's daughter had agreed to accept the offer of marriage from the neighboring Chief's son.

Instead, he beheld his lady love stepping forward with the Blue Feather braided into her golden hair.

In a clear voice, she declared: "I will marry only the man who can tell me where the bird to which this feather belongs lives."

Her father then spoke: "Three days from now, we will have another meeting and at that time, we will hear the answer to my daughter's question."

The boy realized that the Chief intended to give the neighboring Chief's son a chance to discover the answer to the girl's question. The next three days passed far too slowly, therefore, for the boy, who knew the answer himself, but did not know if his rival would be able to stand forth to give the correct answer as well.

After three days had passed, the bells rang out again and the villagers collected in the Square. The delegation returned and this time, the neighboring Chief's son was with them. Much to the boy's consternation, he was a handsome lad, but with arrogance stamped in his features. His bearing moreover denoted one accustomed to having his own way in everything.

The boy's rival stepped forward then, as if he and he alone had the right to speak first.

He declared loudly, "Here is my answer to your question: I have sent men to every corner of our land, and no one has seen a bird with feathers like this. I therefore declare with confidence that the bird is foreign to these parts, and must be from a land very faraway."

"Yes!" agreed the Chief happily, "That must be so. We have our answer here."

"And yet," said the girl, "That is no answer at all. It does not tell me where to find the bird."

The boy stepped forward then. Much to his surprise, when he spoke, he did not stutter as usual. His voice was firm and melodious as he said, "I have seen the bird you seek. This bird will not be found anywhere in our land or in any other, for she makes her nest in the very lap of the Goddess. She is the Namimoto bird, favored by the Harvest Goddess above all others."

The villagers were amazed, not only by the boy's words but by his transformation into a confident young man who had neither hesitation nor fear.

"How do you know this?" the Chief demanded with a frown.

"The bird gave me the Blue Feather," said the boy. "It is a symbol of true love, for the man who offers this feather to a girl declares: _'My heart flies to you, even as a bird flies to its nest. I wish to dwell in your heart forever.'_ That is the message of the Blue Feather and that is why I offer it to your daughter. I am your humble servant, sir, but my heart has the highest of aspirations, to belong to your daughter forever."

Every one was captivated by the boy's words and even the Chief could not maintain his stern disapproval, although the thought of losing all the advantages that an alliance with the neighboring Chief would have provided was disappointing. Even so, he loved his daughter and her happiness was more important than riches.

The Chief's daughter looked at the son of the neighboring Chief, then at the boy.

"I always loved you," she told the young shepherd. "Each morning, I would watch from my window as you brought a beautiful White Flower to my door. I always hoped you would speak to me one day of your love."

She took his hand then in her own and announced, "I accept your Blue Feather and your heart. From this day forward, let the Blue Feather be a sign of eternal love for every man and woman who wishes to marry."

And so it came to pass that the 'Blue Feather' became the symbol of love and accompanied every proposal of marriage through all the centuries.

-  
><strong><em><span>Lead Followers<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

Priests, Pastors, and nuns are often the mortal leaders that act as the connection between the immortal deities and their mortal followers. They are the ones who conduct Marriage ceremonies, Funerals, Christenings, aid in births, give guidance to those confessing their sins, holding mass during holy times, and teaching the ways of the King and Goddess to the children of the town they reside in.

In addition to these responsibilities, they are to swear their lives to the service of the Harvest Goddess. Once sworn in, they are unable to break this vow, only released when their soul has passed on from the living world. To attempt to break this vow results in removal from the religion as a Harvester and the inability to rejoin for the rest of their existence.

Once sworn in, this means they belong to the Goddess and the Goddess only. They are unallowed to partake in any sexual activity, including losing their virginities, partake in marriage, or falling in love and acting upon those feelings in any way. To break these rules in any way is to break their vow.

-  
><strong><em><span>Other Unions of Circumstance<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

It has been known in the history of the Harvesters for there to be unions of marriage between immortal beings of the King and Goddess and mortal followers. These marriages are entirely allowed, though most often not known to the world. The Goddess herself has been rumored to have had mortal lovers be united to her until their deaths. Their souls and the souls of their children are said to be returned to her and transformed into Harvest Sprites, keeping them close to her at all times and a part of her heart.

-  
><strong><em><span>Importance of Children<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

One of the main concerns of being a Harvesters is the reassurance that the line of Harvesters never die out. As long as people believe in the Goddess and her ways, the Harvesters will live on.

However, some people believe in her ways, but in the idea of her only. They refuse to believe she truly exists, especially as the world of science begins to create explanations for things believed to be controlled by immortal deities. They claim without real physical "proof", the religion is nothing but people living off of a group of ideas, not a true Goddess's will.

To help reduce the number of these people, children in Harvester families are recommended to be raised under strong Harvesters beliefs, accompanied by the belief in the Goddess, King and Queen. They are taught to fear the Witch Princess, and to pass these teachings on to their own children. As majority of all Harvesters are born as one and remain their whole lives, the need for fertile members to ensure the safety of the religion is imperative, once again giving reason to ban unions unable to produce new followers.

-  
><strong><em><span>Becoming a Harvester<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

When becoming a Harvester, one has to have their soul be recognized by the Goddess, Queen and King to be fully accepted as a follower. Until recognized, the deities cannot identify you as a true believer and follower.

To do this, the person in question must be bathed in holy water from one of the Goddess Springs. Most infants are brought to these Springs to be bathed a few days after their birth, while those who live in areas without a Spring will visit one or sprinkle some from a small vile of collected and shipped Goddess Spring water.

After this, the person in question or speaker for the infant must pledge allegiance to the Goddess and her ways, to fight the temptations of the a Witch Princess, and to remain pure and true, letting the power of love and kindness guide their life.

As the only known connection between this world and hers, the Goddess Water allows a connection between herself and the infant or converting person in question, gaining insight and alerting her to the presence of a new Harvester. When hearing the pledge, the Goddess will send an Osiria Rose to bloom at the place of birth.

An Osiria Rose is identified as a rose with blood-red coloring on the inside of the petal and silvery white on the outside. It's growth has never been witnessed, but it is always discovered at full bloom the day the Harvesters's soul has been recognized.

-  
><strong><em><span>Renouncing Faith<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

When a Harvester decides to forgo their faith in the Goddess, King and Queen, there is a process that must be done to complete the removal of the follower's soul from their path and protection.

To begin the process, one must first collect a multitude of items. Every colored grass must be included, as well as the rare white and black grasses. Then, a poisonous mushroom must be collected with a truffle. An empty can fished from the sea, along with a skeleton of a fish, is included.

To begin the process, the grasses, minus the white and black, must be ground and mixed together, sprinkling the truffle on-top, once it has been ground as well. These items call forth the attention of the Goddess. Then, the mixture must be poured into the old can, where the black and white grass and poisonous mushroom sit.

This will call forth the attention of the Witch Princess. Chanting the correct spell, will access her powers and begin the change.

_Gifts of life and items of death,  
>Both incomplete without the rest,<br>Rise in power and join in strength,  
>Allow this soul to find new light.<em>

If done successfully, the mixture will begin to emit a black smoke, though no fire is present. The smoke must be black; it is showing the loss of belief in the Goddess and her ways. When the can is warm to the touch, the contents must be overturned onto the fish bones. The mixture will mend with the bones, creating a false flesh around the deceased creature.

The Goddess will allow one final chance to reconsider this decision. If the converter has had a change of heart, the bones and matter must be burned as soon as possible, setting the ashes afloat in a moving body of water, sending it back to the Goddess.

If the chance to back out is not wanted, the leaver must pour cold water over the bones, solidifying the fake flesh moulded to the bones. To complete the immediate and permanent removal from the Harvesters, a single bite must be taken from the flesh, and swallowed.

When the material has disappeared down the throat, the connection to the Goddess is shut down completely, and the member is no longer a Harvester.

-  
><strong><em><span>Confession<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

When a Harvester commits a sin, they must confess it as soon as possible. The Goddess and King realize sins are an affect of the Witch Princess's presence, and confessing her efforts will allow them to aid in the removal of the evil planted into a follower before it sprouts.

To confess, a Harvester must locate a Pastor willing to execute the service. A Confession Booth in a Chapel or any other holy place removed from public eye is where the service occurs. After stating you are there to confess, admitting your sin or sins follows. The Pastor will speak of the Goddess's anger and the foolishness of your actions, listing the consequences that occur.

Pleading for forgiveness, the Pastor will state whether the Goddess has forgiven you at that moment of time. If she has, you are free to continue your ways. If she has not, the Pastor will state what form of task you must complete for her.

-  
><strong><em><span>Offerings and Tributes<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

The Goddess and King do everything for their followers. As a result, followers feel the need to present offerings and gifts of tributes to their deities in thanks. If a Goddess temple, chapel, or Spring is available, a follower will leave their offerings in the heart of the sanctuary.

Tributes and offerings range from life of the earth, such as flowers, herbs and crops, or ores from the earth, such as emeralds, rubies or diamonds.

-  
><strong><em><span>Diet<span>_**  
>~~~~<p>

As a Harvester, one must be a vegetarian. The Harvester definition of a vegetarian is "one who does not eat one that bleeds". Meaning meats such as cattle, sheep, swine, poultry, or any other bleeding creature is not allowed. Fish, however, is not known to bleed immediately, nor is it red. As a result, fish or any other sea food is allowed.

Wild plants are a large encouragement, as well as vegetables and fruits grown freely, without pesticides or any aids, excluding natural fertilizer. Fungi and dairy items, including eggs, are also highly encouraged.

As a healthy diet is essential for a well functioning mind and body, it is very important to remain connected to the Goddess through the fruits of her labour. Accidental breaks from the diet can be forgiven through confession.

-  
><em><span><strong>What it Means to Be A Harvester: Poem<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

Beginning new is hard.  
>It's usually difficult. Confusing. Unknown.<br>Change is… new.  
>Not for everyone.<br>Sometimes it's easy. Effortless. Unnoticeable.  
>Change is also good.<br>The problem with beginning new, is that everything is new.  
>Your home, your relationship, your life… even YOU are starting new as well.<br>Change has always been a part of life.  
>Living without a family member.<br>Then again and again.  
>Changing schools because you weren't challenged there.<br>Getting and losing a pet.  
>Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.<br>We've all gone through it. Even you.  
>But I'm a Harvester.<br>My family has always been descended from farmers and ranchers.  
>We have all been Harvesters, even if we weren't born one.<br>And we all have something unique.  
>Something special.<br>And change always comes for us.  
>Even when it's the last thing we expect.<br>It crashes into our souls like a wrecking ball, twisting into our bones, and melting into our skin, until it becomes one with who we are.  
>It's what being a Harvester is all about.<p>

-  
><em><span><strong>Soul Mirrors<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

It is speculated that the King and Queen are not the only ones to experience soul bounding. Soul mirrors are identified through many signs through the first meeting, along with additional details only viewed by the deities.

When one meets their soul mirror, or the other half of their soul, the souls will recognize in a way most beholders will not recognize or understand. It takes deep analyzation for many to come to terms with it.

Nothing is noticed until the two people make eye contact, allowing the souls to see glimpses of the other. If they are recognized, a flash of light or pink will appear in both pairs of eyes. The two will be lost in each other as the souls communicate, causing the body to feel a desperate need to touch and connect.

First touch between the skin will allow the souls to touch in a bit of a hug, eliciting pleasure and desire through the bodies where the contact is made. Upon hearing each other's voices, the soul will feel an overwhelming need to bond and become whole, creating heavy sexual tension between the two until they are united through intercourse.

While there are no specific guidelines when to bond, an emotionally stable relationship is often best placed beforehand, as most are unable to identify that they are soul mates until they are bonded.

-  
><em><span><strong>Signs and Meanings of Soul Mirrors<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

When one meets their soul mate, the phrase "love at first sight" is a popular analogy. The soul will speak the truth, but the brain is unable to understand the language spoken, thus leaving the two in confusion to why their feelings are so powerful so quickly. Complications will occur, as the five stages of grief are adopted in this situation, denial being the strongest. Acceptance is met with an undeniable sense of peace and rightness.

When one's soul is connected to their soul mirror, their auras will emit a pink glow. A connection is formed through every touch between the two, including eyes for stronger ones.

In some rare cases, a couple will first meet through their dreams. Their souls will search and connect through the dimension of dreams, where the symptoms are the same. When the couple awakes, their eyes will flash pink again in recognition.

Powerful couples are known to flash more often, whenever an emotional thought or feeling towards their half is experienced, often in times of distress or separation.

-  
><span><em><strong>Long Term Effects of Soul Mirrors<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

Soul mirrors, once bonded, become one. When one is in pain, the other will experience a less intense reaction. If one loses unconsciousness, the other will follow. Powerful couples have been known to form a way of communication through their subconscious.

The sexual attraction between soul mirrors is never truly satisfied, remaining in passion and desire, even when wrinkles and gray hairs have drastically altered one's appearance and stamina.

The skills one had in a past life will slowly become known throughout their lives, as will memories of past lives with their love.

-  
><span><em><strong>Hazards of Soul Mirrors<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

Unfortunately, possessiveness and jealousy will course strongly through the blood if the bond is threatened in any way, shape, or form. Murders have been reported, the accused claiming their soul mirror was tampered with and punishment was a necessity.

If the life of one's soul mirror is threatened, their eyes will burn a brilliant haze of fire. Adrenaline and protectiveness will wash through their system and control every muscle, every thought. Depending on the level of the threat, depends on the strength of the reaction. The more threatening the danger, the less control the defender will have. Wild rage fills their mind, making their actions uncontrollable or expected until the threat has subsided.

When one loses their soul mirror through death, the other will enter an extremely serious depression. They will feel empty, lost, incomplete and confused. Feelings of abandonment, memory lose, and lack of trust are common symptoms. Described as "losing the will to live." Suicide is often a reaction taken after a few months.

-  
><span><em><strong>Mother Tree<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

Although the Goddess lives in a Spring, there is known to be a sacred Mother Tree. This magical tree is known as the first act of her powers as Harvest Goddess. Surrounded by a Spring, hidden from public reach, and reaching to the clouds, this tree is known as the very heart of the Goddess. To damage the tree is to damage her, and if the tree weakens, she weakens as well.

As a result, throughout time the Mother Tree will create a seedling. The Goddess will choose a follower to plant it in a location safe for it to grow, allowing the old to die away, ensuring the Goddess's continued life.

-  
><em><span><strong>Sprite Tree<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

Not to be mistaken with the Mother Tree, the Sprite Tree is the heart of homes for the Harvest Sprites. Here they are born, assigned their powers, and most reside. It is a sacred tree, rumored to be in more than one location, and supposedly entered by children before. They have claimed to eat the poisonous mushrooms surrounding a tree the size of a skyscraper, waking up in the tree, surrounded by the elven creatures and their everyday items. While taken into consideration, these children have been written of by many as delirious from the mushrooms.

-  
><span><em><strong>Significance of the Springs<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

The Springs are where the Goddess is said to live. It is said that she draws strength and power from the water, where she sees clarity in the slow, muffled views on her senses. The water acts as a filter, allowing her senses to be directed to areas of urgency and importance.

As a deity of the earth, an isolated body of water allows connection with the earth, which branches into connection with the living things attached to and living of the earth. Plants, animals, Harvesters, sea life, ground life, all are connected to her through the water.

-  
><span><em><strong>Mourning the Dead<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

The unfortunate will of the Goddess and King is to allow the Witch Princess to create heart-brake, sickness, ill-fortune, sadness, hardship, natural disasters, and death. It is part of the cycle of life, the good and the bad hand-in-hand.

When a Harvester dies, a funeral is held in their memory. It is like that of many funerals, where either cremation or a grave is occurred. Most often, a graveyard by the church is chosen, or a grave by the home of the deceased is desired.

If a grave is desired, a mass gathering to bless the soul in the afterlife and express goodbyes and good wishes occurs. The casket is made of dissolvable wood to reach connection with the Goddess, and sprinkling of Red Mist floors and Spring water alerts her of the death, allowing her to embrace the soul in her realm in its afterlife.

If cremation is chosen, fresh logs from the earth of healthy trees are selected, lit in a place of easy gathering, such as a beach or town square plaza. The body is wrapped in cloths of silk or bamboo, with wild flowers infused into the material. The ashes are released into the air, alerting the Goddess and embracing the soul. Remaining ashes are released into a moving body of water, returning it to the Goddess.

-  
><span><em><strong>Presence of Church<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

While a temple, church, or chapel is not necessary to follow the path of the Goddess, as many regions thrive without the presence of them, it does create a sense of unity within a community. A Goddess Spring is sacred and is not to be visited on a whim. Constant visitation can weaken the aura of The Goddess's powers. A place of worship offers the form of confession, offerings, events and spiritual connecting without directly harming the home of the Goddess.

-  
><span><em><strong>The Legendary Hero<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

It is rumored that over the centuries, a particular follower struck the Goddess's fancy, where she dubbed them and their descendants special advantages to being Harvesters.

This line of family is made sure to never die out, though the identity has never been revealed. This family is said to be granted the gift of sight, allowing them to see Harvest Sprites far past their childhood, as well as their deities if ever present.

It is speculated that whenever the deities seem to be facing a certain trouble, they will enlist the aid of a member of the family, dubbing them the "Hero" of the Goddess. If the Hero succeeds in the mission or task, they are said to gain a certain power or strength as reward.

There is talk though, of the "Legendary Hero", said to be the reincarnation of the Goddess's closest Sprite. After a brutal death by the hands of the Witch Princess, the Sprite's soul is forced to remain in limbo until it is called forth, to be reborn as the "Legendary Hero", to come to the aid of its Goddess in her dire need.

Theoretically, the Sprite is to be reborn with its powers, but are to remain hidden until the Sprite remembers who it once was. The Sprite is not to be allowed to be told it's past or what it must do. Everything must be figured out on its own accord, or it's immense powers might become corrupted and tainted.

It is said when the Goddess's time of dire need arrives, the Hero will have already been born. The name will be known to the current Sprites, who will then seek out the individual, and inform them of their duty, allowing them to take the "Oath of the Hero", where they will then aid the Hero in its Quest, but never reveal anything more.

The remaining members of the bloodline will react to the choosing of the oath. In theory, each member will suddenly fall to their knees, their eyes glowing brighter than the original color as they flash lights across the space they currently inhibit, and shimmer that same color. Within seconds it will faded, and they lift their heads up, and whisper the name of the Legendary Hero.

The memory is to be forgotten within a short amount of time, to prevent wild spread panic and fear. But the members will feel a stronger connection to their bloodline, their faith and work brought forth to aid in anyway possible.

-  
><span><em><strong>Oath of The Hero<strong>_  
>~~~~<p>

"I will do my duty as a _(insert family bloodline's surname) _and a Harvester to do the will of my King and Queen, and their Goddess. I will fight the evils of the Witch Princess; I will use the aid of my fellow Sprites to guide my quest. I will access all my resources; I will use the power of love as the key to conquer all obstacles. No force shall delay my Journey; no temptations will darken the purity of my soul. I pledge myself to this quest; I accept my Journey as the Legendary Hero of the Harvest King, Queen, and Goddess. To this I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>So, let's all remember that <em>none<em> of this is an official transcript written by the creators of Harvest Moon. This is me, a fan who has played every Harvest Moon game made, and other ones like Innocent Life, Hometown Story, etc. This is what I've gathered based off of my years of experience, some accurate, most non canon ideas I created to explain the games. Some of these sections are meant to correspond with my stories _The Journey_, and _Simple Song._**

**_I claim no characters, rights, anything. This is purely fan based._**

**_The blue feather story is not mine. I found it online and liked it. I do not claim it. Full rights to the original author._**

**And if I'm being completely honest, this was inspired by the book series The _Land of Stories_, by actor/singer/writer/sai-sword-welder/director/voice-role known as Chris Colfer, or Kurt Hummel from Glee. I mean, this guy asked every question to be asked about how fairy tales worked, why things happened like they did, etc. When his parents couldn't answer his questions, he grew up and wrote the answers. So, I'm kinda drawing an example from him, and a lot of inspiration. So yeah, go read it. It's great, makes you really think.**


End file.
